Habla Ahora
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: Hasta que punto podra soportar Bella que el amor de su vida cometa el mas grande error? Basada en la cancion de Taylor Swift Speak Now.


...  
I am not the kind of girl (Yo no soy el tipo de chica)  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion (Que interrumpiría bruscamente una ocasión velo blanco)  
But you are not the kind of boy (Pero tu no eres el tipo de chico)  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl (Que debería de casarse con la chica equivocada)

Apague la radio inmediatamente. ¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido, que cuando estas deprimido o enojado, o con el corazón roto las únicas canciones que se escuchan son las románticas?

Bueno, eso me ha pasado todo el día. Ni siquiera una sola estación que he sintonizado ha tenido una canción normal, incluso en las estaciones de rock han estado tocando canciones como Crimson & Clover, de Joan Jett and Blackhearts o Cryin' de Aerosmith.

Es como si Dios me estuviera dando una señal para ir a parar lo que sin duda ocurriría en cuestión de horas. Te preguntaras qué va a pasar, bueno, mi mejor amigo -y el amor de mi vida-, iba a casarse con la hermosa -y fría-Tanya Denali.

Edward y yo nos conocimos en mi primer año en Forks, fue gracias a mi torpeza que conocí a Edward. Durante la clase de Educación Física en el gimnasio, el entrenador me hizo jugar con el equipo de voleibol y por mucho que traté de advertirle que yo era capaz de perjudicarme a mí y a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, no me escuchó y me dijo que tenía que jugar a menos que yo quisiera un mes de detención -que incluía la práctica del deporte, técnicamente diez veces peor que lo que estamos haciendo ahora- así que tenía que ir a la cancha.

Los primeros diez minutos fueron bastante bien, nadie tiró la pelota cerca de mí y yo no fui a buscarla. Nuestros equipos se mezclan todos los niños y las niñas, el entrenador dijo que era mejor así, porque así convivíamos con todos nuestros compañeros de clase.

El resto del juego, sin embargo, el otro equipo se dio cuenta de que yo era la poco atlética, y obviamente se quisieron aprovechar de aquello. Afortunadamente la mayoría de las veces la pelota nunca me llegó gracias a mi hermano Emmett o gracias a Alice, a quien conocí en el vestidor, que era sorprendente considerando su pequeña estatura. Aun así, la única vez que realmente me llego me hice a la izquierda, exactamente cuando alguien trató de salvar la pelota.

El alcanzo a salvar la pelota, claro, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de mí, muy cliché si le preguntas a cualquiera, pero sucede ...

-Oye, lo siento.-dijo tan pronto como se levantó y me tendió una mano.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-dije mientras me tomó la mano y me levantó.

-Soy Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Isabella Swan, cierto?-me preguntó.

Una de las cosas malas de las ciudades pequeñas es que no importa lo mucho que tratan de ocultar cosas, siempre sale de la bolsa. Una nueva adición a la pequeña ciudad no sería diferente, especialmente si la chica es la hija del jefe de policía.

-Sí.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el entrenador Clapp sonó el silbato y nos ordeno irnos a cambiar, ya que la clase ya había terminado.

A partir de entonces Edward y yo éramos casi inseparables. Esa misma semana me invitó a sentarme con él y sus amigos, que serian mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie-a quien había conocido durante el verano-y Alice y su novio Jasper. Los primeros días yo no quería sentarme con ellos, porque sentía que no pertenecía, pero después del pequeño incidente con Edward me encontraba mucho más a gusto.

Todos terminamos la escuela secundaria en Forks y nos fuimos a la Universidad de Washington. Ahí fue donde todo empezó a ir mal. Antes de que el primer semestre terminara él comenzó a salir con Tanya Denali, olvidando sus viejos amigos.

Tal vez olvidarse no es la palabra correcta, pero seguro que nos pusieron a un lado. Una o dos veces al mes que nos recordaba nos llevaría a alguna parte, Tanya acompañándonos muy para nuestro disgusto, y por nuestro me refiero a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y yo.

No fue lo mismo después de eso, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con él o no yo seguía aun mas enamorada de él con cada día que transcurría. Fui capaz de ocultar mis sentimientos del resto del grupo durante los primeros meses, pero un día Alice me encontró llorando y como yo realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien termine diciéndole todo. Al principio quería ir y decirle a Edward pero de alguna manera la convencí de no hacerlo.

Pasaron alrededor de dos años antes de Rosalie me dijera que ella también conocía lo que yo ocultaba, que ella sabría acerca de mis sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo pero que no quería entrometerse.

Hace seis meses, todos nosotros-a excepción de Tanya y Edward, por supuesto- estábamos sentados en la sala viendo alguna película de acción estúpida cuando Edward irrumpió por la puerta, seguido por Tanya, parecía muy feliz.

-Chicos ¿adivinen qué?-No esperó a que respondiésemos-Tanya i yo nos casaremos!

Te juro que se podía oír un alfiler caer, y a mi corazón romperse, debido al silencio. Tanya ni siquiera se veía feliz, vi una mueca en su rostro cuando Edward nos dio la noticia.

Por supuesto, después de la información se hundido en la cabeza de los demás, todo el mundo se levantó y comenzó a felicitarlos, no muy entusiasmados pero Edward no parecía darse cuenta. Yo, siendo la súper sentimental que era, no pude contener las lagrimas y desgraciadamente Edward lo noto.

-Que ocurre Bella? ¿No estás contenta por mí? ¿Por qué lloras?-Me preguntó.

-Esas son lagrimas de felicidad Edward. No es cierto Bella?-Alice trató de salvarme. Pero yo podía ver en sus ojos que no era muy convincente.

-Por supuesto, Edward-le dije, mi voz quebrada-¿por qué no lo estaría?-Le dije y nadie me cree, excepto él, por supuesto.

Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta, porque Tanya me estaba dando una mirada helada. Yo apostaría que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como terminé mi oración, Tanya paro de mirarme y Edward besó ferozmente. Quería vomitar, pero de alguna manera me quedé donde estaba sentada. Por suerte se estaba haciendo tarde, así que me excusé y fui a casa.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno, literalmente. Nunca vi a Edward más de 10 minutos antes de Tanya lo arrastrara para ir a buscar los adornos o cosas por el estilo.

Hace más de un mes Tanya se había encargado de que todas las invitaciones fueran entregadas, y ella vino todo el camino a Forks,-un fin de semana, estaba visitando a mi papá- para advertirme que no debía aparecer en su boda. Si recuerdo correctamente sus palabras exactas fueron: "¿No te atrevas a entrar en la iglesia ese día quedo claro? No creo que quieras hacer el ridículo aun mas." pero aún así, ella me dio una invitación para que pudiera engañar a Edward.

Así que eso resume a mi agenda para hoy. No tenía a dónde ir, nada planeado, excepto llorar y ver televisión mientras comía helado de chocolate.

De repente mi timbre de la puerta sonó, sacándome de mis propios recuerdos. Me fui un poco más rápido de lo que era normal para hoy y abrí la puerta. Debo de ser un desastre completo, pero realmente no me importaba. Cuando abrí la puerta todo lo que vi fue una caja colocada en el suelo, había una nota pegada.

Tome la caja y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. ¿Qué diablos pudiera ser? Agite la caja para poder darme una idea, pero nada se me vino a la mente.

Bueno ... si es una bomba que realmente no me importaría. Antes de abrir la caja leí la nota.

"Tu eres la única que él va a escuchar. Eres nuestra única esperanza Bella".

¿Qué demonios? Yo podría apostar que era la letra de Alice.

Mi curiosidad tomo lo mejor de mí y abrí la caja rápidamente. Di un grito ahogado por lo que vi. Alice y Rosalie habían hecho demasiado. Había un hermoso vestido de color rosado claro con un listón azul cielo colocado justo abajo del busto. Venía con zapatos de bailarina de un adorable coló azul cielo, algo de maquillaje y una carta diciéndome cómo aplicarla. Deja a Alice y Rosalie no confiar en mis habilidades de maquillaje.

"Tú eres nuestra única esperanza Bella". ¿Qué quieren que haga? Detener la boda?

Joajana. Muy divertido ... Eso es absolutamente ridículo! Absurdo! Muy tentador!

Yo estaba más que frustrada conmigo misma. Sabía que no tenía las agallas para hacer eso, siempre he sido una persona tranquila y tímida. Pero, siempre he hecho lo correcto, y si lo miras con otra perspectiva parando la boda sería salvando a Edward de cometer el peor error de su vida.

-Rayos! Voy a llegar tarde!- Grite cuando mientras me metía al auto. Había pasado las últimas dos horas preparándome después de que la nota de Alice me convenció de lo que tenía que hacer.

Rebase el límite de velocidad-gracias a Dios yo vivía cerca de la iglesia- y llegue a las 3:59. Un minuto antes de que la ceremonia comenzara.

Pasé por la puerta de la iglesia y me escondí detrás de una de las cortinas. De esta forma se podía ver todo, las decoraciones eran hermosas, pero no eran Edward ... que eran exclusivamente de Tanya. Él hubiera querido una boda pequeña, sólo los amigos cercanos y familiares. Pude ver toda la familia de Tanya en la primera fila a la izquierda, que estaban vestidos con colores pastel, de la misma manera las damas de honor.

En el extremo opuesto pude ver los padrinos de boda, Carlisle y Esme, y mis amigos de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y mi hermano. Al final, justo donde debía de estar, se encontraba Edward. A diferencia de cuando anunció su compromiso, se veía nervioso y completamente fuera de sí. No se miraba como si estuviera mentalmente allí, parecía que estaba pensando en algo o alguien más.

Alice y Rosalie a su vez, meneaban la cabeza de vez en cuando mirando hacia la entrada y parecían decepcionadas. Todos los demás estaban intercambiando saludos y hablando de dios-sabe-qué.

-Lauren! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Escuche la voz de Tanya desde una de las habitaciones. La mayoría de los visitantes de la iglesia miró en la dirección proveniente de la voz. Me sentí mal por Lauren, aunque yo no la conocía.

Entonces oí un sonido que hizo toda mi sangre se me fuera directamente a mis pies. Sonaba más como una marcha de la muerte en vez de una canción de boda.

Tanya salió de su habitación, mirando como un modelo de revista en pleno desfile, caminando con calma colgada del brazo de su padre. Su vestido era hermoso, sin embargo, me recordó de una pastelería. Demasiado fulminoso.

La ceremonia se inició, Alice y Rosalie parecía que estaban a punto de explotar. Sentí mi movimiento celular. Era un texto de Alice.

"¿Dónde diablos estás? Tan siquiera tienes pensando venir? Están a punto de decir los juramentos!"

Estaba a punto de responder cuando oigo hablar del sacerdote.

- ... Hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio después de eso. Alice parecía estar a punto de gritar, pero nadie dijo nada.

Involuntariamente salí de mi escondite. Todo el mundo me miró con una expresión de horror en sus rostros, Tanya parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Mis manos no podían dejar de temblar. Todo lo que yo pude ver era Edward. Yo estaba aquí para él, sólo él.

-Edward, no Degas que sí. No puedes. Huye conmigo, voy a estar en la parte trasera de la iglesia, no digas nada de falsas promesas, no digas ni un solo juramento. Tengo que decirte algo, tienes que escucharme, no esperes. El dijo que hablara ahora.

Tan pronto como terminé me escapé. Yo ni mire hacia atrás, fui a donde yo le dije que estaría.

Me quedé allí, simplemente esperando. Vi la puesta de sol desde el espacio que estaba sentada, yo había estado allí durante unas dos horas ahora.

Tenía marcas de lágrimas en mi cara, sabía ya que desde que transcurrieron los primeros 30 minutos que él no vendría, pero no podía hacerme mover.

Por último, cuando empecé a hacer frío me obligué a salir y cuando salí la calle pare un taxi. Yo no estaba en condiciones para conducir.

Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación, tan pronto como llegué a casa me prepararía las maletas y viajaría a Europa, tal vez tratar de terminar Literatura Inglesa ahí, con maestría. Me gustaría empezar a ir a eventos sociales, conocer gente nueva, olvidar la vida que había pasado aquí y empezar una vida nueva. Quizá enamorarme de alguien que en realidad me amara y olvidar todo el dolor de Edward me hizo sentir.

Pagué al taxista y me fui directamente a mi habitación y comencé a empacar, no empacaría mucho, sólo tomaría un poco de ropa comprada por mí, yo tomaría nada Alice o Rosalie me compraron, mi pasaporte y todo el dinero que había en efectivo, el resto estaría en mi tarjeta.

No hay fotos, ningún libro, nada. Antes de salir de mi habitación me aseguré de romper mi celular para que ya no supiera mas de ellos. Se rompió, pero no estaba satisfecha con el resultado así que lo pise un poco.

Agarré mi bolsa y cerré la puerta principal, dejando las llaves al portero diciéndole que se les diera a Alice, que pasó a ser mi compañera de habitación junto con Rose.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Bella?

-Me voy, iré a Inglaterra, tal vez. Terminare de estudiar allí. Gracias por todo Set.

-No hay problema Bells. Espero que te mejores.

Yo lo abrace antes de salir, y luego me subí a un taxi y le dije que me llevara al aeropuerto.

Durante el trayecto, sólo podía permitir que las lagrimas fluyeran, no llorando, solo dejar caer las lágrimas.

-Estamos aquí Miss-el conductor me despertó.

-Gracias-le dije y le dio un billete de cien dólares. Que debe cubrir perfectamente el gasto.

Compre mi boleto, cruce la seguridad y me dirigí a la puerta en menos de una hora. Mi vuelo haría una parada en Nueva York y luego directamente a Londres, y se suponía que debía estar abordando en un par de minutos, la escena era perfecta.

-Puerta numero 15, embarque con destino a Londres haciendo una parada en Nueva York por favor, enseñar boleto a la asistente de vuelo.

-Bueno, aquí termina todo.-me dije a mí misma.

De repente hubo una especie de conmoción en el área de seguridad, si me volteaba podría ver desde aquí.

-Por favor, déjenos pasar!-escucho demandar a una voz aterciopelada.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos la autorización a menos que tengan boleto.-dijo el guardia.

Yo, literalmente, comencé a correr hacia la entrada del avión, yo no podía dejar que me alcanzaran.

-Bella espera!-Oigo la voz estruendosa de mi hermano.

-Bella!-Gritó Alice y Rosalie.

Un conjunto fuertes brazos me abrazó, lo que hizo imposible para mí moverme un paso más. Como me agarró por la espalda me dio la vuelta para que pudiéramos estar cara a cara. Yo no tenía necesidad de dar la vuelta a reconocer los brazos, ese olor.

-A donde rayos crees que vas?-Me preguntó Edward, sus ojos verdes completamente deslumbrándome.

-Eso ya no te incumbe. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu novia? Estoy seguro de que debes ir de luna de miel perfecta.

-Bella, no lo entiendes ...

- que no entiendo Edward? Tú te casaste con ella! Te dije que estaría en la puerta de atrás! Quería que me escucharas, te pidió no decir tus juramentos y sin embargo no fuiste. Me dejó ahí, esperando, hasta que me dio frío y tuvo que marcharme!

-Bella ...

-No he terminado! Cuando el sacerdote dijo que hablara ahora sabía que tenía que hacerte entender que tú no eres el tipo de chico que debe casarse con la chica equivocada! Sabes que no soy el tipo chica-arruina-bodas, que debe irrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión velo blanco. Pero yo podría haber jurado que cuando entré a la sala, y vi la expresión de tu cara, creí que deseabas que fuera yo.

Me libré de su mano y agarre mi bolso. Me agarró del brazo y antes de que pudiera quejarme sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Fue tan inesperado que me congele donde estaba. Tan pronto como pude reaccionar me puse a darle un beso con todo lo que tenía. He estado esperando ese beso desde que lo conocí, nunca me esperaba que fuera así, sin embargo, no podía ser más feliz.

-Yo estaba a punto de huir contigo, Emmett y Jasper me estaban ayudando a empacar, mientras que Alice y Rosalie fueron a buscar te a tu apartamento. No te vi en la iglesia. Pensamos que estarías en tu habitación . Cuando llegaron allí todas tus cosas habían desaparecido. Seth nos dijo que estabas pensando en ir a Londres.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Tanya tuvo un ataque dentro de la iglesia, ella agarró teléfono de Alice y lo tiró. Dejé el mío en casa. En el momento en que llegue allí y te llame a tu teléfono pero estaba fuera de servicio."

"No entiendo ..."

"Nena, yo no he dicho mis votos. Sólo cuando vi a Tanya caminando por el pasillo me di cuenta que no quería eso. Antes de que tu hablaras tan solo podía ver tu rostro con ese vestido. Bebé, yo no he dicho mis juramentos, no pude estar mas contento como cuando dijeron: "Habla ahora", "


End file.
